235th annual games SYOT
by carlocker
Summary: my first fan fiction I've ever Witten details inside Rated T just in case
1. tribute form

_**so this is going to be the first fan fiction I'll write and I decided to make it a SYOT (submit your own tribute). The rules, info and form will be below. As soon as I hit 15 tributes I will update a chapter explaining what spaces are left. this is co-owned by YellowLaxr**_

 _ **rules**_

\- forms are to be sent in by PM, not in the reviews. If they are sent in by review, I will not consider them.

\- its not first in ,first serve if there is someone else that I think has a better form/qualifaction, the position will go to them.

\- No Mery-Sues

\- only 2 tributes per person

 _ **info**_

\- there will be sponsor points at some stage. I have almost finalised the cost of the items.

\- send in some bloodbath tributes please!(keyword; PLEASE) I would like a mix between boys and girls

when sending in your form in PM, please make the subject SYOT tribute

 _ **notes!**_

* = optional

** = optional though these may not be used

^ = only do this if you are sending both tributes for a District (e.g. District 4 male & District 4 Female)

^^= This can be yes or no but not every one has to be allied/in love with their district partner. Also don't do specifics for the love life unless you are submiting that tribute too, because you don't actually know whether the District 7 Female will suit your District 10 male

***/^^^ = you may only pick one (self expanitory)

 _ **tribute form**_

-Name

-Nickname(s)

-Age

-Gender

-District

-Backup District ( Just in case your district has been filled)

-Family

-Family life

-History

-Personality

-Appearence

-***reaped or ^^^ volunteered

-*** reaction or ^^^ why you volunteered

-* reaping outfit or link to picture

-* Interactions with District Partner/mentor/esscort

-* reaction to the Capitol/train etc.

-* parade outfit

\- what they do in training

\- weapon of choice

-* training scores

\- strengths

\- weaknesses

-* interview angle

-* interview outfit

-**prefered death

-^^ Alliances/love Interest

If you have any questions about the Form or Rules, please PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. :)

thanks carlocker


	2. sponser points

**this is the sponser points page i was talking about there will be weekly discounts on certain items or Districts**

 **sponsor points**

how to earn points

\- Submit a tribute (100)

\- submit a bloodbath tribute (150)

\- Win random competitions (dependent)

\- Other/Secret (50-200)

\- if you are just reading and don't want to earn points you automatically have 25 points, the same is for quests if you earn extra points the original 25 points are still there

sponsor gifts

Weapons/used to kill

-small weapon (25)

-meadium wepon (75)

\- large weapon(125)

-bow (comes with 1 quiver of normal arrows) (70)

-1 use poison (50)

-multiple use poision(175)

food

-small bag of food(100)

\- carrot, apple, slice of bread

-medium bag of food (150)

-cookie,2 apples,bread,carrot

-Large bag of food (175)

-beef jerky,loaf of bread, 2 packets of chips/crisps,3 apples,2 cookies

-small bag of food (for 2)(150)

-2 carrots,2 apples 2 sclices of bread

-medium bag of food(2)(175)

-2 cookies,4 apples,2 slices of bread,2 carrots

-large bag of food(2)(225)

-2 beef jerky,2 loaves of bread, 4 packets of chips/crisps,6 apples,4 cookies

If you want these suplies for more then 2 people PM me

-feast(5+)(700)

-4 loaves of bread,pack of cookies,10x carrots, 10x apple 10 beef jerky 10x chips/crisps 5(or ammount of people)x soup(+75 per soup)

-loaf of bread(50)

-bag of fruit/vegies-your choice(60)

-Bowl of soup(75)

-piece of cake(30)

-whole cake(80)

-jerky(25)

-cookies x2 (15)

medical

-burn cream(100)

-bandages(75)

-plasters/band-aids(25)

-antidote to poision(200)

note this is expensive due to the dosage you will die on a few drops in a day it would be an very painful death

-small first aid kit(100)

-2x bandages, 5x plaster/band-aids, 2x headache pills,small tube of dettol cream

-medium first aid kit(175)

4x badages,7x plaster/band-aids,2x headache pills,medium tube of dettol cream,small pack of burn cream, rubber gloves ,tweezers

-large first aid kit(305)

8x badages,10x plaster/band-aids,4x headache pills,large tube of dettol cream,medium pack of burn cream, gloves ,tweezers ,breethable tape,sissors,5x cotton buds, emergancy blanket,2x safety pins

-Iodine pills(25)

arrows

note these are ammo for the bow a quiver is 16 arrows

quiver of regular arrows(150)

poision quiver(200 + multiplue use poision)

fire arrows(175)

other

warter bottle (empty)(25)

warter bottle (full) (50)

tent(150)

rope(50)

Empty back pack-to carry stuff in (bag of foods are not needing of the empty bag)(25)

Full backpack-5x knifes,empty bottle,iodine,jerky,backpack(upgrade from empty warter bottle to full warter bottle for + 20)(125)

if there isn't something on the list that you want PM me and we will descus the cost of the item all prices on this list are FINAL unless i say there is a change in price

i also have Sponser points but they are what you put in (e.x. you buy a feast i have 700 points)if you need further understanding please dont hesertate to PM me

carlocker


	3. holiday notice

hey fans in going to be on holiday for several weeks and won't be able to upload stories to fan fiction so all stories are temporally discontinued so yeah late


End file.
